Phineas' love
by Invader Mas
Summary: Phineas made Ferb and Candace want to kill him! XD But when Phineas gets hurt, will Isabella, Ferb and Candace want to kill them self? Phinbella
1. Phineas!

"Phineas!"

Phineas ran and hid in his room. He locked the door and put his back on the door. When he heard Candace go, he started to burst out in laughter. He fell to the floor. When Phineas was stopped laughing a bit, he got up. "That was just too funny!" He shouted. When he stopped laughing, he could hear Ferb knock on the door. _Uhh oh… _Phineas didn't want to open the door, but something made him open it. When it finally opened, he saw Ferb. Phineas covered his mouth with one hand. He wanted to laugh so badly. Ferb was about to punch Phineas when Candace came up the stairs again. "Don't hurt him! I want to have first!" She shouted as she walked up to Phineas. But when she was about to punch Phineas, he closed the door and she punch the door instead. "Oww!" Phineas laughed again. Ferb pulled out a key from his pocket and looked at Candace. He then smiled and waved it left then right. Candace pulled her hand away from her mouth and smiled. Ferb put the key on the door and turned it. Candace opened and heard a big bang. "Oww!" Phineas rubbed his head with his hand and stepped away from the door. He gasped and stepped back. Ferb and Candace smiled and walked up to Phineas. He ran past them and closed the door.

Isabella walked up to her door and opened it. She was surprised at what she saw. Phineas was there panting. Isabella looked at Phineas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas?" She said as she pulled him in her house. Phineas giggled and sat down. "Are you ok?" Isabella asked as she closed her door and sat next to him. "Y-Yer. I'm fine. I just did something to Ferb and Candace." He giggled here and looked at Isabella. "It was so funny!" Isabella smiled. "What did you do _this_ time?" She asked. Phineas pulled out a cake and put it on the table. Isabella watched him do so. Phineas then pulled out a stick and pocked it. It then exploded and it made Phineas and Isabella's face go all black. They giggled and tried to take all the black stuff off their faces. "How come you like to blow things up now that you are 12?" Isabella asked when she finally got all the black stuff off her face. Phineas looked at her and shrugged. "It's fun." Isabella giggled. "So, let's do something until Ferb and Candace gives up." Isabella said as she stood up. Phineas stood up as well. "How about we play some football?" Phineas asked. Isabella put a hand on her chin and nodded. "Sounds good!" She shouted as she ran upstairs. When she came down, she had a football in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

Phineas and Isabella looked around and walked around slowly. When they reached the football field, Phineas and Isabella started to kick the ball. After a while, they heard a voice. "Phineas! Get here right now so I can punch you to mars!" Phineas and Isabella looked at the person that said that. It was Candace. She and Ferb ran up to Phineas but he ran and giggled. Isabella laughed as she watched them all run. She started to run to try and help Phineas. When Phineas reached a road, he looked both ways and then crossed. But he stopped when he heard a _beep!_ Phineas gasped. Ferb, Candace and Isabella stopped and gasped. Isabella started to cry and ran up to Phineas. "Phineas!"


	2. Please

Isabella sat on her bed and tried to hold back the tears. She picked up a picture of Phineas and her when they were 10. Phineas was holding Isabella's hand and she was holding his. Phineas was also holding a huge lollypop and so was Isabella. It was the day that they wanted to make giant lollypops. Isabella felt a tear fall on her face. She had to. She put the picture down and started to cry hard. _Why…. Why? _Isabella pulled her hands away from her face and pulled out a necklace from her pocket. She squeezed it and started to cry again.

Ferb tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He sighed and looked at Phineas' bed. Phineas was not there. Ferb got up and put his hands in his face. _This is just not fair! Why him? Why now? _He sighed again and felt a tear fall on his hand. _This is just got to be a dream… _but he knew it wasn't. He sighed again could hear something. He looked at his phone and picked it up.

_Do what you want,_

_Don't let people push you around,_

_You can feel love here and there,_

_So you know where it's found-!_

Ferb pushed the lid open and put it to his ear. "Hello…?" Ferb could hear crying on the over end. _"Hi, Ferb. I just wanted to know if Phineas was ok…" _Ferb sighed and rested on his bed. "Isabella, I don't know if he's ok." Isabella sighed. _"Ok, thanks anyway…" _And with that, she was off line. Ferb put his phone down and tried to fall asleep again. _He has just got to make it! Please…_

Isabella sighed and rested on her bed. She closed her eyes to try and fall asleep. She opened her eyes again and sat up. "What the…" She looked around and just blinked. She was in a field of flowers. All she could she was flowers. Nothing but. "Isabella!" She looked around and saw Phineas. "Phineas!" She shouted and hugged him. Phineas hugged her even tighter and started to cry. Isabella didn't want to let him go. But she has to someday. So she pulled away and pushed away some tears from Phineas' face. They blushed and smiled. "Oh, Phineas!" Isabella shouted as she hugged him again. Phineas' smile vanished slowly and sighed. Isabella looked at him. "Phineas are you ok?" Phineas nodded but sighed. "Something _is _wrong, Phineas." Isabella said as she came closer to him. Phineas looked away and Isabella could see a tear in his eye. "It's bad, isn't it?" Phineas nodded. Isabella looked at his hand and held it. Phineas looked at his hand and tightened the grip. "I don't want to tell you…" He said as tears fell down his face. Isabella was worried. She wanted to know. "Please…" She asked. Phineas sniffed and nodded. "I'm dying…" He finally said. Isabella froze. "What…?" She whispered. Phineas hugged her. "I'm dying, Isabella!" Isabella hugged Phineas tight and started to cry. "No… y-you can't... you can't!" She shouted as Phineas hugged her tighter. "I… saw my real dad, Isabella… h-he said that… I-I'm dying and that I need to tell you…" Isabella sniffed and dug her head in his chest. Phineas blushed a little. "I'll come see you all the time…you will get to see me once in a while and I'll visit your dreams all the time… I'll never leave you, Isabella…" He said as he hugged her. Isabella just cried. "No… no… no!" was all she could say. Phineas kissed her forehead and blushed. Isabella blushed a little but just kept say _no… no… no. _After a while, Isabella stopped saying no and looked at Phineas. Phineas looked at her back and smiled. "You need sleep… I'll see you tomorrow…" He said as he put a hand on her cheek. Isabella blushed. "I'll only go asleep if you sleep with me…" She said as she put her head on his chest. Phineas nodded and lied down on the grass. Isabella fell asleep after 30 minutes and Phineas fell asleep after she did.

Isabella opened her eyes slowly. When they were opened, she got up and looked around. Bed, floor, lamp, window… she was back in her room. Isabella sighed. _Was Phineas telling to truth? _"Please tell me he wasn't!" She shouted as she put her hands on her face. "Afraid not…" She pulled her hands away from her face and looked up. Phineas smiled and put his hand on her cheek. Isabella blushed and was about to cry again. _Oh no…_ Phineas smiled and put his mouth on her ear. "I'm so sorry, Isabella…" He whispered and kissed her cheek. Isabella gasped and blushed. When she closed her eyes and opened them again, he was gone…


	3. We have to, Ferb!

Isabella ran over to the Flynn-Fletcher house and opened the door to the back yard. Ferb was sitting under the tree but he was just looking up in the sky. When he heard the door open, he looked at Isabella and sighed. Isabella brushed away some tears from her face and ran up to Ferb. "Ferb! W-We have to save Phineas!" She shouted as she grabbed Ferb's and pulled him up. Ferb looked at her and raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about…?" He asked as he pulled his hand away from Isabella's. Isabella gasped. _He doesn't know… _She sighed. "Ferb… Phineas… is dying…" She finally said. Ferb raised his eye brows and gasped. "How do you know?" He asked. Isabella looked at him. "Did you know?" She asked. Ferb nodded slowly. Isabella gasped and was about to cry. "We just got to save him! Please…" She put her head on his chest and hugged him. Ferb blushed a little and raised both of his eye brows. "Please!" Isabella shouted and started to cry. Ferb put a hand on her head and rubbed it. "I'll try…" He said as he pulled her away. Isabella smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you!" Ferb smiled and hugged back.

Phineas put his hands in his pockets and walked in the white snow. He sighed and felt a tear fall on his face. "Phineas? Are you ok?" Phineas stopped and looked behind him. "Yer, I'm fine, dad." He said as he walked up to him. Phineas' dad, Alex, smiled and put a hand in Phineas' hair and rubbed it. "Phin, I know that you are not fine. I have known you for so many years now. Is it Isabella?" He asked as he out his hand down. Phineas blushed and nodded. "But it's not just that, you know…" He said as he started to walk again. Alex followed him and smiled. "What is it then?" He asked. Phineas sighed and looked away. "It's Ferb. And mum and Candace. It's even my friends and everything I left behind. Dad…" He stopped and looked at him. Alex stopped and looked at him back. "I don't want to die…" He finally said and started to cry a little. Alex smiled and pulled his son closer to him and hugged him. Phineas hugged him back. "It's ok. I know what's going to happen in the future. Everything is going to be ok…" He said and put his hand on Phineas' head. Phineas looked at him. "W-What do you mean…?" He asked as he put his head back in his dad's chest. Alex smiled again. "Just trust me."

Ferb put down him hammer and looked at Isabella. Isabella smiled and hugged Ferb. "Thanks Ferb! You are the greatest." She shouted. Ferb smiled and pulled her away. "It's no problem. But we can't use it until he is… well… died." He said as Isabella raised both eye brows. "Oh…" She said as she sat up. "I guess that we need to wait." Isabella walked out the door. "See you later…" When Isabella walked in her room, he sat down and saw her necklace. It was the same necklace that Phineas gave her for her 11th birthday. Isabella picked it up and held it tight.

"Are you ok, Isabella?" Isabella turned her head to the left and saw Phineas again. She sighed and hugged him. Phineas smiled and hugged her back. "Can anyone else see you?" Isabella asked. Phineas looked at her. "No, only you. You see, we only get to pick one person to see us." Isabella looked at him. "But why did you pick me?" she asked. Phineas blushed and smiled. "Well, you are my best friend. We do everything together. And… well… I'll tell you soon." Isabella looked at him and smiled. She then hugged him. Phineas hugged back. "It's nice of you to make me come back to life again." Phineas said as he let go of Isabella. Isabella blushed a little and smiled. "Well, you are my best friend."

Ferb put the machine away behind him bed and sat down. There was a knock on the door so Ferb opened it. Candace was there. "Hi, Ferb." She said as she came in. Ferb looked at her. _Ok, come in… _She sat down on Phineas' bed and sighed. Ferb closed the door and sat on his bed. They were face to face. They were just sitting there. Not speaking. They turned their heads to the sound of the boy's door opening. Perry was standing there on his two feet. "Oh, there you are Perry." He walked up to Ferb and put in his translator. _"Hey, kids." _He said as he sat next to Ferb. Candace and Ferb looked at him and then looked away.

Phineas and Isabella where just talking and asking each other some questions. "So, how is it in heaven?" Asked Isabella and smiled. Phineas looked at her and smiled. "It's like a winter wonder land. It snows there and everything is just white."

"Do you have a halo?"

"I do. But I don't use it."

"Do you have wings?"

"Yes."

"What does your dad look like?"

"He has red hair, blue eyes… you know, he just looks like me. But he has glasses."

"So, he is fun, he can make things, he is good with art, he is cute-!"

Phineas jumped here and blushed. "W-What…?" He said as Isabella covered her mouth with her hands. _Uh oh… _Phineas giggled. Isabella pulled her hands away from her mouth. "Why are you giggling?" she asked. Phineas blushed more. He smiled. "Nothing." Isabella crossed her arms and smiled. "Tell me." Phineas giggled again. "It's just that you look so cute when you blush. But you look cute all the time so…" He stopped here and covered his mouth with his hands. He was redder then his hair. Isabella was too blushing but she giggled. "Thanks… you too…"


	4. the wings

Isabella woke up to the sound of bells. Bells? She got up and looked around. She was in her room. But when she walked up to her window and opened it, she saw Phineas and a bell in his hand. He smiled. "Sorry to wake you up!" He shouted as Isabella smiled. She rubbed her eyes. "It's ok." She shouted back. Her smile vanished when she noticed something different about Phineas. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth. She wanted to scream. Phineas giggled. "You like them?" He said and he vanished. Isabella looked around and then closed her window. She sighed and turned around. "Ah!" She shouted. She jumped and almost fainted. Phineas helped her get back up. "D-Don't… do that again!" She shouted at him and smiled. Phineas giggled and let her go. Isabella blushed at what she saw. "Like I said. Do you like them?" Phineas asked one more time and smiled. Phineas had huge white wings. Isabella blushed more and covered her mouth with her hands. She wanted to scream and jump. "I told you I had wings." Phineas said as he grabbed Isabella's hand. Isabella held Phineas' hand and smiled. "I love them, Phineas." She said as she was about to touch one of the wings. "Can I touch it?" She asked and looked at Phineas. He giggled and pulled her to him. Isabella blushed more. Phineas hugged Isabella tight and wrapped her with his wings. Isabella gasped at how soft they are! _Oh my god… _She hugged Phineas back and felt his wings rub her skin. Phineas and Isabella smiled and didn't want to let go. But they know they have to let go some day.

Phineas pulled his wings off of Isabella and pulled away from her. Isabella looked at him and smiled. Phineas smiled back and kissed her forehead. Isabella blushed. "W-Why do you do that?" Asked Isabella. Phineas looked at her in confusion. "You know, kiss me on the forehead or something." Phineas blushed at that. He looked away and started to scratch his eye. "Uhh, it's just that… well; you are so sweet and kind. And you are my best friend." He said as he looked at Isabella. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks" Isabella closed her eyes and opened them again. When she did, Phineas was gone. She heard a bang noise and turned. Phineas was on the outside of the window and put his hand on it. Isabella walked up to him and smiled. She then put her hand on his and he vanished.

Isabella sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them when something warm and soft fell on her face. She looked and smiled. It was a feather. _It must be a feather from Phineas' wings… _she picked it up and put it on her table.

_La-la-la my master sings a song,_

_Looking triumphant as she speaks the words,_

_People say it's a silly ordinary song;_

_It's the tale of our happy times…_

Isabella picked up her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Isabella."_

"Hi, Ferb. Whatch'a calling?"

"_I just wanted to say that Phineas is all most died… we need to go over there and use the machine…"_

Isabella fell silent and blinked. She sighed. "Ok, I'll be over in a little bit…" She closed her phone and set it down. Isabella put her boots and her phone went again.

_La-la-la my master sings a song,_

_Looking triumphant as she speaks the words-!_

"Hello?"

"_It's Ferb again. Meet me at the hospital."_

Ferb went off line again and Isabella sighed.

**Hi! Sorry I'm doing this but you know that song that I used for Isabella's ring tone? It is called Hatsune Miku - A Song I'd Like To Sing (****うたうたいのうた****) I love it :D lol**


	5. The last chapter

Isabella found Ferb in a room. On the table, was Phineas. Isabella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Ferb turned and looked at her. Isabella walked up to Phineas and just stared at him. He had cuts and marks all over him. His t-shirt was off and his chest was patched up. He was as white as a ghost. His hair was messed up and him smile was not the smile everyone knew. Phineas was died. Ferb turned on the machine and Isabella held Phineas cold hand. A gush of red and white dust came out of the machine and landed on Phineas.

Phineas' whole body started to glow and his face was no longer white. Isabella smiled and jumped. But then the machine made noises and crashed. Isabella gasped when the dust didn't come anymore. She looked at Ferb and he punched the machine. "It's broken…" He whispered as Isabella started to cry. Ferb walked up to the over side of the bed. Ferb and Isabella looked at Phineas. They were waiting for Phineas to come back to life. But nothing happened.

Isabella cried and Ferb looked down and closed his eyes. Isabella kissed Phineas' hand and put his hand in her face. She bent down and put her face in his chest. "I love you, Phineas…" She whispered to him and sniffed. Isabella stopped crying when she felt Phineas' chest go up and down. She got up and looked at him. "Ferb!" She shouted as Ferb looked. Phineas looked a deep gasp and started to pant. He opened his eyes slowly and put his hands over his eyes. "Uhh… I got a massive headache…" Phineas moaned as Isabella and Ferb shouted. "Phineas!" They hugged him so tight, Phineas moaned. Phineas smiled and hugged them back. Ferb let go of Phineas and so did Isabella. They all giggled. Isabella then looked at Phineas. She then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Phineas' eyes widened. Isabella put her lips on Phineas'. Phineas slowly closed his eyes to save every moment of it. Ferb looked at Isabella to Phineas and smiled.

**The end! :3 **

**I hope you liked it and if you want, I can wright more Phinbella stories if you want me to /^^/ **


End file.
